notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaptainFGOLz/Notoriety Story
Notoriety Story I will be writing on to the series every week. Chapter 1 Nighttime had come in the city of Washington D.C, police were patroling the streets, ticketing a jaywalker, or occasionally making an arrest for DUI. But rarely did violent crimes occur, but when they did, the police handled it fairly well, but tonight, they would not be able to stop a crime in time, a crime that would start the legacy of a gang, the first exploit of the soon to be infamous Notoriety Gang. Chapter 2 The R&B Bank was a well known bank, the founders, Elijah Richardson and Robert Burnside, had been well known buisnessmen who had started the bank little over 50 years after the birth of the United States, it had lived through years of hardship, made it out of financial crisis after crisis, but tonight, it would become infamous, because as a few customers were making their final withdrawls and deposits, a light blue van would be parking in the street next to the bank, a few armed men would set up a ladder and climb on, the rooftop camera would be disabled, the guard monitoring the footage would be slightly confused at the sudden malfunction, but he would ignore it, because he doubted something like a bank robbery would be possible in a city as safe as Washington, he was wrong, dead wrong. Chapter 3 Victor "Spectre" Steele opened the vent as quietly as a mouse, he gently lowered the grill onto the ground and motioned to his team that it was open, his team quietly tiptoed to his location after picking up the loose cash wads lying on the roof. "Amazing how people are dumb enough to leave cash lying on the roof huh", Spectre said to his team. His fellow heisters nodded in unison, his brother Nathan was in the escape truck, he would be radioing them on everything going on in the street, Spectre took the lead, he had the best eyes on the team, he would check where they were going and open the vent when he knew they were at the vent that was literally just 3 feet away from the vault door. The blueprints to the place had been provided by Ivan, their trustworthy inside man, pay him a few grand, and he could get anything done. Within a week, the man had gotten a job at the bank, become a senior manager, and had given them the intel needed to pull this heist off. Chapter 4 Ivan slowly tiptoed to the camera office. He opened the office door slowly and silently. "End of the day huh boss", said the guard turning around. "Correction", said Ivan, "The end of your life". The guard had no time to react as Ivan pulled out a silenced CROSSKILL and shot him, right between the eyes. The guard slumped to the ground. Ivan checked the camera monitors. Spectre had just entered the vault corridor, and Tyler was setting up the drill, as an expirenced technician, he would know all the weak parts of the vault door and thus maximize drillng speed. It was a perfect set up, but it wouldn't last for long. Because the most unexpected thing possible happened, the guard that Ivan had shot stood up silently and put his pistol to Ivan's head, but Ivan, being an ex-Spetsnaz, dodged it with a flick of his head, he had anticipated for something like this, but he didn't expect it to be a man he had just shot."TITANIUM YOU IDIOT!" the guard shouted, "I GOT IT PUT IN WHEN I WAS YOUNG!" he shouted as well, Ivan pulled out his CROSSKILL and began to fire at the guard, the guard stumbled but his ballistic vest absorbed the bullet, and he slammed his fist onto the alarm. Ivan shot him again, this time in the eye, the guard fell dead this time, and to make sure he was, Ivan shot him again, multiple times, but then he remembered the alarm, he tried frantically to recall the police dispatch but it was too late. Outside the bank, two policemen were getting ready to fight the robbery. Thankfully, in the time it had taken for Ivan to kill the guard and the police disspatch being called, Spectre and his team had already secured 4 bags of loot and were getting ready to take them back out, Ivan's radio clicked on, "Ivan where are you, the coppers are coming!", Spectre screamed, "I'm coming" he answered. He ran toward the entrance of the building and withing ten seconds had jumped into the loot van, Nathan floored it and the van zoomed of at 50 miles an hour. The police had now just entered the bank, only to find a bunch of tied civilians and a busted open vault door. Chapter 5 The next day, every newspaper in D.C and Virginia were flashing the same headline, R&B Bank Robbed, Perpatrators Not Found Meanwhile back at their safehouse, Spectre and Nathan were counting their loot, it was a handsome sum of money, enough for a few years of food and some jewelry for Nathan's girlfriend. Spectre tried very hard not to make any attachments, he couldn't risk it, but Nathan was much less well known in the criminal underworld, the police never even noticed the 5'9 man with a ski mask driving the escape van. This was the first heist of the Notoriety Gang, but it wasn't the brothers' first heist, they had done countless acts of petty and major theft throughout the United States, they had formed the gang after meeting with the man behind the legendary Crime Map, they called him Brick_man, and no-one ever saw his face, he wore a mask made of 100 ROBUX bills, he had robbed the most legendary banks and warehouses, the Golden Mask Casino, the Big Bank, the World Bank, all had fallen to him and his crew. Now he had introduced Spectre and Nathan to some other mediocre heisters, Hanzo "Mule Kick" Minn, and Tyler the Tyrant, as well as Fave, a heister who had much more experience than anyone else on the team. Together they had formed the Notoriety Gang. Category:Blog posts